World domination
by FairyLetters
Summary: When Tadase first enrolled into Seiyo Academy, he didn't think that it would turn out to be a school full of delinquents, he also didn't think of possibility that might get him involved with school's most feared delinquent group. Oh, but most importantly, he didn't imagine, not even in his wildest dreams, that the leader of the said group will fall for him. Period. Amuhiko/Tadamu.
1. Summary

Tadase has just got transferred to Seiyo high, and just when he thought his life would become better, he realized that the school he was transferred to is a school for delinquents. Following his first day, He had this fateful meeting with a girl who was the leader of the certain delinquent group of the school that is known as 'Five Powers'. Whatnot, was it his stupidity or his charm that lead to his near death, he doesn't know, but with her confessing her interest in him– he is sure that this girl was going to become his death.

Nonetheless, slowly but surely he finds himself falling for her as she, unknowingly, shows him all of the sides of her.

But, the twist? A certain male member of her group already has his eyes set on her, and he was sure he wasn't going to give her up, certainly not to a mere newbie like Tadase. Even if it meant to take her by force, she was his and only his.

"No matter what Amu, I'd not let anyone come between us,"

"Even if I were to lose you to him, I will continue loving you the most,"

"You are mine, You heart, body and soul... Everything belongs to only me,"

"But... How can I choose if I love both of you...? Then again... I don't even know what love exactly is...,"

Just who will be the 'one' for Amu?

•••  
 **Author's** **note**

And this is the short summary of the story. The idea randomly popped in my mind and I found it interesting enough so... I decided to give it a try.

The updates would be totally random, meaning – I'll update whenever I feel like, it may take a year or month or just few days. So you are warned. Next chapter would be a prologue, and then would be 1st chapter.

Like, share the story with your friends, Comment!

«|Fairy-chan will be looking forward to your response!|»


	2. Chapter 1

**|Seiyo Academy|**

"And don't forget to bring a pair or two of-"

"I know that, mother" Tadase huffed with slight irritation lacing his voice. He was looking at the mirror which mirror back his looks. Light flaxen hair that looked so soft looking that any girl would want to run her hands on them, Bright mahogany eyes that shone with life and wisdom and perfectly ironed and straight uniform of his that looked good on his lean yet well-build frame. He passed with flying colours in looks department. He looked just like any "perfect" student should.

Who is this person you ask? Well, the protagonist of the story- Tadase Hotori, 16, who is about to start his new school year at new school. His kind and generous look on his face is his strong point, never mind the fact that he doesn't actually possess any of those characters. After spending his entire —or most of his— school year away from city, he (or more like his mother) is determined to send him to city's school and she knew exactly which school as well.

"But Tadase, You are going to be away for two years...I ought to make sure you are as comfortable as you can get in your place," His mother, Mizue, scolded in return. She looked up at her son with a stern look before softening her gaze as she pulled him in a embrace. "Plus, I'm going to be missing you,"

"I know, I'll too...Mom," Tadase whispered back as he wrapped his arms around his mother's tiny frame. He looked up and his eyes fixed at a photo which depicted a shorter boy hugging a dog. It was obvious that the boy in the picture was Tadase in his junior high days. Compared to his young form, he was now taller and more mature in both looks and nature. He was not that naive, innocent boy who dreamt of world domination and such. He had changed and he was happy that he did take a step forward to reality.

"Tadase, promise me that you'll come and visit me whenever you've got time," Mizue pulled away and looked at him with pleading eyes. Two years can change a person in variety of ways and Mizue didn't want that happen to tadase, She was selfish but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with her only reason of her life. After the death of his father, She had undergone serious depression that almost killed her but Tadase reminded her that her life doesn't end there and that was just the beginning. Her son gave her hope to live the life that she has got. So...she will take advantage of every opportunity her life offers to bring her little boy back to her.

"I promise, I'll come to visit you every month, Don't worry mother," Tadase reassured her with a smile. "I love you, mom...And I'll always," Mizue smiled sadly and hugged him tightly.

"Y-Yes, I love you too, my dear,"

* * *

With a last goodbye, Tadase made his way to school which was about 120 kilometers from his house. Tadase lives (or lived) with his mother in countryside, away from all city's chaos and loud atmosphere. After the death of his father which happened when he was 7 years old, they had moved from Seiyo. But now, After 9 years, His mother wants him to join Seiyo academy which according to her is perfect place for him.

Let him explain— Seiyo academy was one of the most prestigious school of the state in her (mizae) time and it was known for its perfect scores of the students in academics as well as sports department. From what he read in school's catalogue, the school is situated around calm and peaceful area; The atmosphere of school will be well calming and Dormitory will be affordable and people there will be welcoming because it IS the school for best students around.

After travelling for about 1½ hour in train and ½ hour walk from train station to main city, Tadase reached the city of seiyo but he was yet to reach the school although he had followed same route that catalogue showed or at least he tried to. Sweat dripped down from his chin and dropped down on the bawling earth. Looking up, he shielded his eyes from sun's heated glare, not to mention he was already exhausted. He double checked if he had come to the same place the map (which catalogue offered) showed. He looked up from map and his mahogany eyes observed his surroundings. He had called school's office earlier and they also said to follow the given direction and this is where it brought him. All he could see was lush greenery that stretched as far as his eyes could see. On his right was a way that lead to somewhere at the top of what seemed like a hill. The road looked so deserted and...eerie, Not to mention the road that leads to god-knows-where is surrounded by forest in both sides so it was risky to take that route. But on his left was...cliff (that leads down to god-knows-where because all could see down there is dark, lush dense forest) that offered a gorgeous view of city. So with that he can conclude that...

"I am lost,"

Tadase slumped down dejectedly, with a sigh that escaped his lips he looked around for any signs of life other than himself. After what seemed like an hour of sitting on the road (but actually a minute), he saw a old lady coming at his direction. Without wasting a minute, he was by her side. The old lady however paid him no heed (or didn't see him since he was JUST by her side doing nothing but scratching back of his neck nervously because he didn't know how to ask her without embarrassing himself) and continued walking. After mentally debating to himself how to ask her, he finally stopped her on her tracks.

"Grandma, You see I'm new around here, I-I...want to go to Seiyo academy but it seems like I'm l-lost, Do you know which route I should take to reach there?" Tadase tried to be as polite and soft spoken as he could without making him look like a nervous mess. You never know what can get old people so worked up, so it is better put your best behavior in front of them. Plus, chances are that he might not find another person around here for sometime AND he'll be late for his first day and there is also assembly that he was needed to attend.

"You are student of Seiyo?" She sounded very surprised for some reason as if she didn't expect him to be a student there. "Honestly I never expected a young man like you to be a student there,"

As much as her statement offended him, he decided not to let his irritation falter his polite smile that was tightly etched on his face. "Why yes, grandma... Apparently I'm a student to be there, now if you'll tell me how should I reach there then I'd be on my way,"

"I'm sorry, son...I didn't mean to offend you but it is just the school...," She trailed off with a disturbed smile on her face which was adorned with wrinkles going from everywhere to everywhere. Now, the last part caught his interest as he decided to dwell on it.

"What about school?" Tadase asked with a frown blossoming on his handsome face.

"Oh! nothing of importance, You may take the road behind you. It leads to the Seiyo academy, but careful it is a forest area...though there are no wild animals, but it is better take safety precautions then be sorry," With a kind smile blossoming on her lips, she informed him. She had walked away before Tadase was even able to thank her.

"So...this way leads to school after all...but." Tadase noticed how dark and eerie are it emitted. He paled slightly after taking notice of how dark it was there, probably because trees were blocking sunlight from reaching the ground and guide the travellers like him. He almost wanted to retreat back from the way he came here, going back to his hometown sounded appealing. But he couldn't possibly do that, he came here for a reason and he will not leave until he finishes it for good.

With a deep breath, he decided to take the route anyway– it is not like there was any other way to reach here, Right?

* * *

"Ehh?! You took that forest route? But you should have took the other way from main district to here, that way is shorter than that route," was what Tadase was greeted with when he reached the school.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ABOUT THAT BEFORE WHEN I CALLED YOU FOR DIRECTION," Apparently Tadase also loses his temper time to time.

Well, so there was another route to reach the school after all and that route was way shorter and comfortable than the route he took. You know what he mean– there was no dark, eerie forest surrounding the road nor was that route a deserted one. He looked up at his new school which didn't look like a school one bit. He looked at the cover of his school catalogue which depicted a beautiful, grand castle-like structure which had many windows, some towers at the top and colourful stainglasses in the front but...looking back at the building, original campus doesn't look like it nor are there any evidences that it looked like the picture of school in the book before at some point in the past.

In reality, his supposedly prestigious school looked anything but beautiful and peaceful place to be around. It was completely rundown as if recently a hurricane or any other natural disaster stuck on this particular place. The windows glasses were in pieces that looked threatening as if it was warning him that if he come any closer and It'll pierce him until he loses all of his blood. He mentally imagined that happening to him and shivered as his face began to lose all of its color. The paint of the building was wearing off and was dull grey with smudges of black here and there. And surprisingly it was the the entry gate that was in fine condition. So overall, this place looked anything but a school.

Tadase paled and gulped. He looked back at the person who was the one to welcome him to school. He had introduced himself as a teacher in the school and his homeroom teacher to be. He had orange-brown hair which was very messy that it looked more like bed head. His eyes as well were orangish brown which matched his hair perfectly. So far his first impression on Tadase was that he was too clumsy and forgetful that he doesn't deserve to be called a teacher.

"You mean this"—he pointed at the rundown building —"is that school which is very special that not every student get to enroll in here?" Tadase asked with disbelief lacing his tone. He was unable to accept that this place was where his parents studied and graduated from. He hoped this was all a joke and it was just a illusion of his. His hopes were crushed into nothingness when the man before him smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yes, I admit it is not at its best condition but I promise you'll love this place," The brown haired man grinned at Tadase who gaped back at him. How can this man call it 'not in the best state'?! It looked as if the school had been left abandoned for ages.

"I doubt that," Tadase responded back without any hesitation as if he can already imagine how his life is going to pass in the school. All he could think about was how he was going to be feeling miserable for two years. He didn't believe that he'll experience any pleasurable moment inside _that thing_.

"Don't be, Now wouldn't want to be late for Assembly, run along kid," the man said and motioned his hands as if he was trying to shoo him away. "But be careful," with that he starting walking away from him.

Careful? But from what? Tadase looked questionably at his retreating form before he realized something.

"Wait! You haven't even told you your name yet, Sensei," Tadase called out for him, trying to sound as polite as he could. He didn't want to enrage his teacher because of his rudeness, never mind that his teacher himself was quite rude to him (referring to how he tried to shoo him away) or maybe that was his friendliness towards him.

"Ehh?! I didn't told you before,"— he received a curd nod as a response —"Well, that's quite forgetful of me, I'm Nikaidou Yuu and I'm happy to welcome you to what we'd like to call our home– Seiyo academy," with that he left.

Nikaidou, he is a strange man. For a moment there when he called the school 'their home', he looked so serious that he almost didn't recognized him. He looked like completely different person without the goofy smile of his. He'd be seeing more of him from today onwards anyway, he'll figure him out sooner or later.

"Oh well, Like he said I should get going to attend the assembly before it ends," Tadase shoved his hands on his pockets and made his way to where the assembly was being held. When he reached there, he heard some noises coming from the room and it didn't sounded like any speech or anything. Without a second thought he threw the door open. And first thing he did after that was dodge the chair that was thrown at his direction.

Tadase looked back at the now- broken chair in horror before turning his attention back to the insides of the room. He couldn't believe his eyes after what he saw. His mahogany eyes widened at the sight before him and he froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

* * *

 **|Author's note|**

Well, that ends the first chapter of 'World Domination'. Yes, you must be like–

"Did Tadase just uttered 'f' word? World's about to end sooner that I thought!"

Yes, he did and he'd not mind uttering more than just that. Tadase is not really that girly or innocent y'know. He is just shy and polite which is not a bad thing. However I must warn you about super slow updates and how I'm going to take things slow— y'know the saying, "Slow and steady wins the race," so expect the romance between main trio in later chapters.

I made this story in order to purify all the bad sayings about Tadase (aka. how much of a gay he is OR how much of a evil, cheating bustard he is). I'm not a big fan of Tadase and I'll never be but I know and like him enough to conclude that he is a genuine type person and is really kind hearted, just like how a king/prince should be. I like his character and boy, his character song is so funny and pleasant to hear when you are feeling down- it will never fail to bring a smile on you lips.

So I'm sure this is very obvious by now that the main pairing of this story will be Tadamu and another surprise shipping (guess, guess!)

I hope you'll like it, and Tadamu fans unite and support the story~

 **Check out my other stories as well–**

 **1\. Imagination World (DiaLovers)**

 **2\. My love letter to you (Shugo chara)**

 **3\. Petty little fight (Vocaloid)**

 **4\. Obsession (Vocaloid)**

 **5\. Trapped (Shugo chara)**

 **6\. Suffering salvation (DiaLovers)**

 **7\. Millenario (DiaLovers)**

 **8\. Love can't be denied (Shugo chara)**

 **9\. Her happiness (Shugo chara)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Flash Of Pink**

* * *

"What the hell is this place?"

Tadase could only gape at the scene going on about before his eyes. He blinked— once, twice— to check if it was actually reality or just his mind playing games at him. He was proved otherwise, indeed a reality.

Punches and kicks were thrown at one another, everyone — probably students — were acting as if they were trying to kill each other out of a fit. The room didn't look like an average auditorium at all, the walls which were probably once painted in a pleasant shade of grey, now were adorned with graffiti. From what he noted, students were indeed trying to murder each other as they were even throwing chairs. It was surprising that they didn't use any sharp objects like kni— when he saw a boy, probably younger than him by 3-4 years, zooming his pocket knife at a girl.

Wait– a girl?!

Tadase's eyes widened in alarm.

"W-Woah! No!" Without a second thought, Tadase tightened his grip on his bag and dashed over to the scene at his full speed, ready to block the attack of the psychotic boy with his bag.

He saw everything around him moving in slow motion, even his own movements were awfully slow.

He felt his legs glue to the floor.

Then he saw the impossible. The girl, who he thought was nearly at the brink of her death, blocked the attack in a manner that he didn't thought anyone could. He was no exception.

It was as though she had anticipated the move because she easily avoided the attack and — sherbet eyes widened in awe — smashed her elbow into the side of the boy's skull, spot on at that the soft spot high on the temple.

"Gya–!? Y-You bitch!" The light blond haired boy howled in pain. By this time the girl was already preparing her next move, almost landing a powerful hit across his face while he recovered, but the boy, too, was fast. He threw her off balance with one movement of his feet, it was very pathetic move but it worked on his part, however next thing that happened threw him off.

She managed to slap her right palm down on the boy's face, shattering his nose. The bone-crushing sound was distinct and very real. Tadase scrunched his face, the scene was revolting and almost funny, but he only thought it was insane.

And before the girl fell on her back, she got an hold of his loosened tie and pulled him down with her. But before he landed over her, she pulled back and banged his nose with her forehead. He cursed loudly in pain, but grew limp so the girl pushed him off her. He fell on the floor at his side, holding his face, squirming in his place. He had his mouth open but no noise came.

Tadase had to blink owlishly. He didn't expect her to fight in such...manly manner? He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. Is she even a girl?

"Ouch...it looks bad." He grumbled under his breath, eying the groaning boy in the floor.

"Wow, Amu, you look horrible. Whatever in the world happened to your fighting spirit?" Tadase watched as a boy approach the girl. She still had her back turned to him so he was unable to see what she looked like. But when he processed the words, Tadase froze in shock. What did he say? She wasn't in her top form?! Was he blind? She had just knocked down a guy, who aimed knife at her, with just few old moves.

Tadase's eyes flickered to the boy. With his chestnut hair in the disheveled state, he flirted away with the girl. The crimson-eyed boy wouldn't be surprised if he was a sportsman, envy stabbed his heart when he noticed the boy's physique. Looking around, he realized everyone had long stopped getting on each other's throat. For what reason, he didn't know, but he was only glad that no one picked a fight with him.

"Get out of my way, shrimp," Was that a growl he just heard? Before he could make space for whoever asked him, he was roughly shoved aside.

"E-Excuse me..." Tadase pulled the boy back by his shoulder. He was rather tall, Tadase noted. When the boy turned to him, an angry glare sliced through him. Tadase was forced to shut up when he opened his mouth to give the boy a piece of his mind.

His cold gaze travelled with unnerving thoroughness when he studied the blond haired boy.

"What was that?" He only arched a brow in question. Shoving his hands into the pockets, the boy turned to him, his glare only sharpening. A corner of his lips dropped slightly. Oh, he was angry, wasn't he?

Tadase resisted to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Was the place this hot when he first entered?

"U-Uh...I...you...you pushed me...b-but it is alright! You may go..." Tadase stammered, his eyes just as uneasy as his tone. The boy, however, didn't move from his place, much to Tadase's dismay.

"I've never seen you around her before. Newbie, are you not." It wasn't a question. Tadase wanted to roll at his words. What was this guy, a supervisor?

Tadase nodded, hesitantly. He noticed his lips quirk up at his response. A smirk? Really now. The boy adjusted his headphones around his neck and his hood fell in the process. Tadase cocked a brow in surprise. Maybe he was wrong. This is a girl? Tadase dragged his hawkish gaze down his long, lavender hair that appeared that flow down his frame like dark river.

"Very well. You don't mind fighting me, do you?" The boy offered, his smirk widening ever so slightly as words left his lips. The flaxen haired boy broke the contact and inventoried his surroundings.

They got to be kidding him. Everyone's eyes were on him. He didn't realize it before but they were surrounded by students, all eying him with crudely insulting stare. Did they actually think that he'll lose?! Damn them all.

"...do I have to?" Tadase swung his restless gaze sideways. He needed to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to get into a fight on very first day of the school. What will happen of the scholarship he had been working his ass on for 4 years?! He couldn't afford to risk a fight.

"Why, are you scared that you'll lose the fight?" His voice had a taunting edge. Hearing this, Tadase's eyes narrowed to stits.

Damn him.

"No. I'm not interested in fighting, is all." Tadase tried his best to keep the anger off his voice. He wouldn't want to give the girly boy the satisfaction of provoking him. He failed.

"Oh yea? Or is it because you are sure you will lose?" A sliver of emotion in those cool eyes darkened. He smiled, the friendliness in the action didn't reach his eyes.

Tadase felt his resolve crumble. His jaw set, lips in hard line and his expression closed up. That moment, Tadase decided he hated the guy. Although the boy didn't say anything to set him off, more off than he already was, it was his eyes. They were laughing at him. And so were the audience.

"Fuck this. If you want a fight, I'll give you one." He declared, sherbet eyes blazing like torch.

"That's more like a good boy." He chuckled. Tadase clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Nagihiko!" His view got obscured by a flash of pink. His mouth suddenly went dry, eyelashes swept up and he blinked.

"There you are! I thought you promised you'll watch me fight Hikaru!" He heard her complain, her voice — soft and silvery — seemed to ring loudly in his ears. A girl was hugging the other guy, who, at the moment was his opponent. When his gaze cruised her figure, he realized what the pink flash was.

"What are you waiting for, in here?"

The girl had her hair colored in pink. Like honey, they dripped over her shoulders, gently but perfectly. His eyes then fell on the hood she was wearing, it looked familiar to him.

"What? Are you serious? Is he that good?"

Fight with the boy — Nagihiko? — was the last thing in Tadase's mind when she turned to him, leaving the side of long haired boy.

Their eyes locked like magnets. Sherbet and Gold. Tadase briefly thought they made quite a pair, colours that is. She was very pretty, just like cheery blossoms.

"Are you going to fight Nagihiko?" She eyed him, with eyes as dispassionate as bullets. But her tone was lacing with sheer curiosity. Tadase pressed his lips firmly, they felt too dry. Was the temperature in the room really that hot?

He figured he nodded, because her eyes shone with sliver of emotion. It was gone, just as fast as it appeared.

He thought he couldn't be happier that his hands weren't sweaty. She held her hand out for handshake. His eyes lit up, like fireworks.

"New student, right? I'm Amu," The girl smiled – no, it was a wry smile. Tadase blinked once, then twice and thrice. What was that?

"I want to fight you instead."

Indeed. What the hell is this place?

* * *

 **A/n: Thank you for reading. I think I'm taking either things really fast, or super slow. It will be great if you can** **leave me a review, telling me your opinions. Oh– and I hope you had a nice reading experience.**


End file.
